<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minato-san Learns to Sink by Seigetsu_Ren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001274">Minato-san Learns to Sink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren'>Seigetsu_Ren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YukiSayo One-shots [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Lisa is nosy but she's a good wingwoman, Romantic Comedy, Swimming Pools</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, we all know everything is secondary to music for Minato Yukina, but passing her school's swimming lessons is sort of mandatory. Sayo is given the impossible mission of teaching her very reluctant girlfriend how to swim. At least unlike real cats, Yukina can't claw her arms to shreds?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YukiSayo One-shots [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1243079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Minato-san Learns to Sink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because it's hot and I wish I could go swimming, except there's the pandemic, which sucks.</p><p>Stay safe, Everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remember the time Roselia went to the waterpark?</p><p>And Yukina said she didn’t <em>like</em> wearing swimsuits?</p><p>Turns out that…</p><p>“She can’t swim, plain and simple,” Lisa remarked offhandedly to Sayo over break time. The way she sipped so casually on her orange juice through the fancy straw made Sayo furrow her brows.</p><p>“You did not think to teach Minato-san how to swim so that she wouldn’t fail the unit and have to take remedial lessons?”</p><p>“Hey, not my fault. I offered to teach. She refused.” Lisa shrugged.</p><p>“You are usually better at nagging her…”</p><p>“Who was the one who glared at me last time I nagged her? You know, a certain jealous girlfriend…”</p><p>“You were not nagging her. You were groping her!”</p><p>“I just had an arm around her shoulder…”</p><p>“That is inappropriate, Imai-san!”</p><p>Lisa rolled her eyes, sipping more on her drink till the liquid sank beneath the ice cubes piled at the bottom. “I don’t get why you’re asking me to teach her when you’re the one who used to be on the school team when you were in elementary. Hina told me all about it. Like your usual whimpy self you quit when Hina beat you on the 100m butterfly.”</p><p>Sayo gritted her teeth so hard Lisa could hear the clatters from her mouth. Lisa shrugged. It was probably Hina whom Sayo would want to murder, so she was still safe…probably.</p><p>“That was an unfair deflection of responsibility, Imai-san…” Sayo answered at long last.</p><p>Lisa sighed dramatically. “Have I been too nice to you all? Because since when are Yukina’s grades my responsibility?”</p><p>“They are the whole band’s responsibility, because now we can’t practise with her until she gets out of remedial lessons, and judging by her complete lack of progress that <em>you</em> cited, these can go on for all of summer until the pool closes for maintenance.”</p><p>“And so, <em>you</em>,” Lisa pointed at Sayo, “as the best swimmer in the band should be the one teaching her!”</p><p>Sayo wanted to rebuke but probably couldn’t come up with something reasonable. She might’ve bitten her tongue trying and started blushing like an idiot.</p><p>“Ooooh…now I get it. Horny Sayo is scared she’d get ideas about her own girlfriend if she were to support her bare waist while teaching how to back float!”</p><p>“I am not…h-h-horny!” Sayo’s burning face did not make the statement sound convincing at all.</p><p>Lisa took the opportunity to further agitate Sayo. She smiled slyly. “Don’t tell me you two haven’t even kissed yet.”</p><p>“K-K-Kiss!?”</p><p>“Or is it just not your thing? No judgements here. Different strokes for different folks,” Lisa lowered her voice and gave it a playful lilt, “Though judging by your previous reaction, I somewhat doubt that you aren’t interested in Yukina sexually…”</p><p>“Imai-san!!”</p><p>Sayo was fuming, and, well…very embarrassed. Lisa chuckled, finally relenting.</p><p>“Just so you know, Yukina is probably interested in you in that way too, if you haven’t already figured that out by the lovey dovey lyrics she has been writing lately. Last time she came over and we dug out my romance movie DVDs, she was watching more intently than ever, especially when the protagonists were kissing…”</p><p>“This break is over! We are going back into the studio!”</p><p>“Okay, okay, fine.” Lisa patted Sayo’s back, earning a furious glare from the latter. “We’re all relying on you to teach Yukina how to swim, and…do take the opportunity to spend some intimate time with your partner…OUCH!!”</p><p>Sayo elbowed Lisa to shut her up and ended the unwilling conversation.</p><p>……………</p><p>It took a lot of self-convincing before Sayo could send off the text urging Yukina to join her on some private swimming lessons. When Yukina replied, she did not seem the least bit thrilled by the idea.</p><p>
  <em>Yukina: We should use the weekend to practice instead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hikawa Sayo: I would very much like to agree with you, Minato-san, if only you have demonstrated the ability to pass your swimming lessons without our help. Alas, you have not.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yukina: There is no need to know how to swim when we have ships.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hikawa Sayo: Please explain that to your school instead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yukina: My education is not your concern, Sayo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hikawa Sayo: It is not if you can manage the bare minimum and avoid remedial lessons. You have consistently performed more poorly, academically and athletically, than Udagawa-san. This is unacceptable for the leader of Roselia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[The last message was received 30s ago.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[The last message was received 1m ago.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[The last message was received 5m ago.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[The last message was received 10m ago.]</em>
</p><p>Sayo had enough. She picked up her phone again and tapped angrily on their mobile chat.</p><p>
  <em>Hikawa Sayo: Minato-san, are you ignoring me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yukina: I was busy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hikawa Sayo: Busy doing what?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yukina: Work.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hikawa Sayo: Very informative.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hikawa Sayo: Do you take me as an idiot!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yukina: I never said that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hikawa Sayo: You certainly thought it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yukina: I apologize.</em>
</p><p>Did Yukina just admit to thinking Sayo was an idiot? The nerve of her… Was it just Sayo, or since they had started dating, Yukina had become snarkier and more often acted like a spoiled brat? Okay, to be fair, their band leader had always been a bit self-centered. Who was she kidding? <em>Very</em> self-centered.</p><p>
  <em>Hikawa Sayo: I will no longer continue this meaningless conversation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hikawa Sayo: You will show up at this pool at 1pm on Sunday.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Hikawa Sayo sent an attachment.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yukina: Did you just send me a map?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hikawa Sayo: So you do not have an excuse to get lost.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yukina: You could just come to my house first and we could go together. </em>
</p><p>The suggestion made Sayo blush so hard. It was all Lisa’s fault. Knowing the Minato parents were usually out shopping Sunday afternoons made Sayo think all sorts of inappropriate things about what could happen if she agreed to Yukina’s request. No, she wouldn’t do it. She wouldn’t succumb to such mortal sin!</p><p>
  <em>Hikawa Sayo: You will take responsibility for yourself, Minato-san.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hikawa Sayo: I will see you at the pool. Until then.</em>
</p><p>Sayo did not wait for the reply before turning off her phone altogether so Yukina would not get the last word. As their pool date approached, Sayo did worry if Yukina would bother to show up at all. They had not seen nor talked to each other for three days. Lisa had informed Sayo that Yukina continued to do poorly on her remedial swimming lessons and would likely be forced to skip Roselia practices for the rest of the week. That ended up happening. It was now Sunday, half an hour past 1 pm. Sayo had been waiting at the pool for an hour. Was Yukina really not going to show up? She pulled out her phone and finally allowed herself to check the chat she had with Yukina.</p><p>
  <em>[Sunday]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yukina: Sayo, I am lost.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Yukina sent a photo.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yukina: Where is this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yukina: I followed the map but I don’t see the pool.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yukina: Sayo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yukina: That is why you should have come with me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Yukina sent a photo.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yukina: I still do not know where I am.</em>
</p><p>Sayo recognized Yukina’s latest photo. It was literally fifty meters from where Sayo was standing. In fact, the pool building showed up in the background of Yukina’s selfie. Sayo was pretty impressed by just how clueless Yukina could be.</p><p>
  <em>Hikawa Sayo: Stay where you are. I will come find you.</em>
</p><p>It took her a minute to locate Yukina. Yukina looked surprised.</p><p>“How did you get here so quickly, Sayo?”</p><p>Sayo sighed. “Please turn around, Minato-san.”</p><p>Yukina turned obediently and stared at the pool building before her.</p><p>“Am I supposed to recognize something?”</p><p>“The pool, Minato-san! <em>That</em> is the pool!”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>Yukina’s plain reply made Sayo rest her head in her palm. It was as though Yukina thought it completely natural for one to be steps away from a pool and not recognize it. The name of the place was literally written in huge block letters near the top of the building! Maybe Yukina would only notice if the building had been singing its own name in a rock song.</p><p>……………</p><p>They finally made it to the pool side. Yukina came out of the change room in a skimpy black bikini. It looked more like lingerie. The top was almost like a push-up bra, or at least Sayo thought so, because there was no good reason for her breasts to appear so…so…prominent given their size!</p><p>“Mi…Mi…Minato-san!? Why aren’t you wearing the swimsuit from last year? I thought we agreed that it was the best choice, balancing the aesthetics with functionality and appropriateness?”</p><p>Yukina deadpanned. “It no longer fits.”</p><p>“But…But why this!?”</p><p>“Lisa’s suggestion.”</p><p>Sayo knew it! That Imai Lisa. She better run quickly, because Sayo would skin her alive next she saw her!</p><p>Sayo contemplated whether to drag Yukina over to buy a new swimsuit, but they really hadn’t much time, and she’d rather Yukina be in the pool than out here, showing off her puuuuuuuurfect body to the rest of the world. Wait, did she just think something about Yukina’s body? No. No. NO! She did not just think that, no!</p><p>“Please get in the pool!” Sayo all but dragged Yukina into the water despite the latter’s protests. Yukina was too prideful to scream, but she did insist, multiple times, that the water was cold and wet. It was thirty degrees Celsius today – the water was just fine. And what the heck was the complaint about water being wet? Was it supposed to be dry!?</p><p>Finally well inside the pool where she had no more chances of escape, a defeated Yukina pouted indignantly with crossed arms. “Sayo is so <em>forceful</em>…”</p><p>That wording was too suggestive for Sayo’s poor mind. “I…I…am not…” she stuttered, face turning redder. “Don’t you try to divert my attention away from the task at hand, Minato-san! We are starting the swimming lessons!”</p><p>“Tch…” Yukina clicked her tongue in disappointment.</p><p>Sayo ignored her. Yukina could act as displeased as she wanted, but if she ain’t gonna make some progress today, Sayo wasn’t about to let her go home. “We will start with putting your face in the water.”</p><p>“No,” Yukina said resolutely.</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“How can you swim if you aren’t going to put your face in the water?”</p><p>“Humans are not designed to swim. We do not have gills, Sayo. We cannot breathe underwater. That is why our noses must stay in contact with the air…”</p><p>“Stop twisting logic, Minato-san! You will not die from holding your breath for several seconds!”</p><p>Silence reigned for a moment. Sayo caught a young man’s stray gaze towards Yukina, or more accurately, Yukina’s chest. She quickly glared back and pulled Yukina behind her.</p><p>“Just…Just…Whatever, we’ll leave that for later. Let’s start with a back float.”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“Just lean back into the water. Spread your arms and legs out like a starfish…”</p><p>“I have never seen a starfish.”</p><p>“It looks like a star!”</p><p>“So like a white dot in the sky?”</p><p>“The cartoony type! With five points!”</p><p>“Oh…I think I understand now.” Yukina spread her arms. Just as she was about to flop back into the water, she stopped. “Wait, did you say to spread my legs too?” She looked away, a little embarrassed. “Don’t look there, okay?”</p><p>“I am not a pervert!”</p><p>And so Yukina fell back into the water. Well, not quite. She only let her back fall into the water, but craned her neck upwards, refusing to get her hair wet. Her waist sank down. She flailed. And she latched onto Sayo so she could stand again.</p><p>“Sayo, your advice doesn’t work.”</p><p>“What part of that was starfish-like!?”</p><p>Yukina just stared blankly at her, refusing to answer. Sayo sighed. “You have to let the back of your head go into the water too. The water should reach up to your ears. Don’t worry, your nose would still be ‘in contact with the air’.”</p><p>Yukina looked unconvinced.</p><p>“Just trust me, Minato-san. I will support you. You have nothing to worry about.”</p><p>Yukina reluctantly bent back again, and with a lot of struggle, finally lifted her legs from the bottom. But the moment the water touched her head, she flailed, though Sayo was ready this time, pushing Yukina’s waist up to straighten her body…</p><p>“KYAH!!” Yukina screamed the moment Sayo’s hand touched her bare skin. Sayo immediately let go. People were staring. After some more flailing, Yukina’s feet finally found the bottom again. She stood up as though nothing happened.</p><p>“Why did you scream, Minato-san!? People think I was…was…umm…harassing you or something…”</p><p>“I am ticklish.” – came Yukina’s deadpan reply.</p><p>So, this lesson wasn’t going to work either. Why was Yukina so…difficult??</p><p>“Fine. We’ll learn how to blow bubbles instead.”</p><p>Sayo demonstrated, bending down so that only the bottom half of her face was submerged while her eyes were still above the water. She blew a stream of bubbles into the water. Yukina watched with skepticism.</p><p>“Do I really have to?”</p><p>“If you don’t want to be here all day, then yes!”</p><p>Yukina frowned but did as she was told. Well, she submerged her mouth, but refused to put her nose in. It sort of worked either way, though at times, she looked more like she was blowing on hot tea than swimming.</p><p>Sayo decided that any victory was better than none. She would take what she could get.</p><p>“Good job, Minato-san. Now just submerge your face fully into the water.” Sayo grabbed Yukina’s hands and started pulling her down. “Nice and easy. This isn’t going to hurt…”</p><p>“Wait…Sayo!!”</p><p>Sayo pulled Yukina into the water, and in her panic, Yukina reached for the only source of air in sight.</p><p>Sayo.</p><p>Yukina’s grip was hard as metal. She somehow wrapped her legs around Sayo’s waist like a tree-hugging koala and shoved her face into Sayo’s, stealing her air through her lips. What was this!? Sayo turned red from head to toe. W…W…Was this a…k…k…kiss!? A panicked one, but Yukina’s mouth was definitely clasped around Sayo’s, their tongues nearly touching.</p><p>“Ah!!” Sayo shot up in a splash, pulling Yukina with her. Her voice, once silent in the water, became a loud shout once they broke the surface.</p><p>The lifeguard glared at them. “You two…GET OUT!!”</p><p>……………</p><p>Days after the disastrous swimming lesson, Yukina reappeared at Roselia’s after school practice session.</p><p>“You did a great job, Sayo!” Lisa patted Sayo’s shoulder, as though her explanation made perfect sense. Sayo shook her head.</p><p>“I do not understand. I swear, last time I tried to teach Minato-san how to swim, I only solidified my belief that it was an impossibility.”</p><p>“Well, you taught her how to kiss the instructor to get out of her lessons. So, imagine when she started latching onto our sensei while in the pool…”</p><p>Sayo didn’t hear the end of that sentence. She was running over to where Yukina was, fuming.</p><p>“Mi…na…to…san!?!?”</p><p>“Chill, Sayo. The sensei ran off, traumatized, before anything happened.”</p><p>“STAY OUT OF THIS, IMAI-SAN!!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>